


New Beginnings

by hopelessromantic1352



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel), Red Carpet Diaries AU
Genre: F/M, Red Carpet Diaries fanfic, Red Carpet Diaries fanfiction, Thomas Hunt fanfic, Thomas Hunt fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessromantic1352/pseuds/hopelessromantic1352
Summary: Hello all! This is my first time posting on Ao3 and I am working on updating this series as often as possible. I really love these two characters and I am super excited for where this goes. I hope y'all enjoy!
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594213
Comments: 21
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first time posting on Ao3 and I am working on updating this series as often as possible. I really love these two characters and I am super excited for where this goes. I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

The elegant ballpoint pen, given to her by her grandmother, met the fine paper of her journal as the background noise of the quaint coffee shop died out. But, as she began to write, her mind seemed to completely go blank. Any thoughts for her newest novel disappeared, along with any coherent, useful words. It has been like this for her since her publisher began pushing for a sequel to her successful debut as an author. 

Perhaps that was beginner’s luck, she thought, _Beautiful Endings_ was her one and done.

“Natalia!”

The young barista calls out over the crowd, searching for the coffee’s rightful owner.

Natalia stands, quietly pushing her chair back and makes her way to the counter, smiling at strangers while she passes them. She retrieves her drink and thanks the young girl before making her way back to her table near the window. 

Across the room, a tall man leans against the wall by himself, away from anyone else. His black hair is styled in a way that matches his perfectly tailored suit, his dark eyes watching the unknown woman elegantly make her way to the coffee bar and back to her table. Intrigued by the young woman, he continues watching her as she begins to write something in her leather journal but only moments later, she sets her pen down gently on the table. She mutters something before taking a long sip of her beverage. Her shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair falls off her shoulder as she tilts her head in an obvious attempt to draw a revelation out of thin air. He knows the feeling all too well. Trying to write something yet nothing wants to be written. It seemed he was not the only one suffering from a lack of inspiration in his career.

“Orson!”

He clears his throat and slowly strides to the barista. The same barista who served the woman by the window. He glances back at her and his breath catches in his throat when he finds her chestnut eyes already on him. Thomas quickly averts his gaze, focusing on getting his coffee and leaving the wretched, social madhouse before someone could recognize him. Although, it seemed the young lady who piqued his interest may have already discovered him. He quickly takes his coffee and exits the establishment, but as he walked down the sidewalk, he couldn’t stop himself from looking at her again. 

As he looked through the window, theirs eyes meet once more. His heart picks up its pace when she smiles at him. As much as he didn’t want to notice, or admit, she was stunningly different than any woman he’d found intriguing. He wondered what she was attempting to write. Was she a journalist? Perhaps a screenwriter? No, she is far too casual and cordial.

He loses sight of her after giving a slight nod and passing the window completely. That woman could be a number of things and that is precisely the reason he refuses to give in to any childish emotions. No more. Not after what happened. It is apparent, love is not in the cards for him.

When the oddly familiar man disappears from view, she begins racking her brain as to where she recognizes him from. The name, although, is not familiar at all. Orson. She was certain she didn’t know anyone by that name. Perhaps she’d seen him at events she attended with her father and brother. She shudders at the thought of him being a politician. That would most definitely be one to stay away from.

After attempting to write, over and over again, but nothing coming from her blank thoughts, she decides to take a taxi to her favorite spot in this city. She tilts the back of her hand up, checking the small, refined white gold wristwatch. She unsuccessfully stifles her surprise at the time. She’d been in the same place for nearly two hours and daylight is nearly gone. Natalia makes quick work of packing her few items in her Italian leather handbag and proceeds to buy a slice of pumpkin bread before exiting the coffee shop. As if it were perfect timing, she hails a cab and informs the driver of her destination. He quickly drives her to the scenic spot and she pays him graciously, exiting the cab and taking a deep breath of the fresh air. It always feels so relaxing to sit here, overlooking the city. She takes a seat at her usual bench at Twin Peaks, sighing in relief at the tranquility.

The peaceful evening skies God painted over the bustling city were unforgettable. And tonight was no different. The oranges and reds are splashed with light pinks and a darkening blue as it urges the moon from its daytime slumber.

Natalia closes her eyes and burns the breathtaking image into her memory. She smiles as she opens them and begins taking her journal, pen, and the slice of pumpkin bread out of her bag. So often, she found herself taking the simple blessings in her life for granted, and this evening reminds her, how amazing her life is. She tears a small piece of bread off and pops it into her mouth as she opens up her leather-backed journal. 

The blank pages stare back at her. The daunting white pages mocking her as she searches for anything to write. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath in as she tries to push her frustrations down.

***

While Thomas walked back to his hotel room, the young, dark haired woman clouded his thoughts. He didn’t catch her name, unfortunately, but that is for the better. Once you put a name to the face, ridiculous day dreams become much easier to succumb to. The emotions that young woman appeared to stir up inside of him were worrisome to say the least. But, as he neared his door, he became more determined than ever to grab his own journal and pen and find a peaceful spot in this urban city to search for inspiration. Perhaps the only area in this city that was never changing could ease his mind. A constant from a past he’d rather forget, but the outcome of his last two visits proved fruitful. 

As he stepped into the five star hotel room, he releases a breath and gathers his journal and pen before walking back out the door. He made the quick walk down to the street and catches a cab, telling the driver of his destination. Thomas reclines in the back seat, looking out the window as the car carries him to Twin Peaks. He takes in the passing objects as he attempts to distract himself. The sudden frustration of not being able to escape the images of the woman from the coffee shop urged him to run a hand over his face and through his hair, mussing the style slightly. He groans quietly, but the stopping of the vehicle captures his attention. The driver tells him he’s arrived so Thomas pays the man, tipping him generously and exits the cab. He holds the journal and pen in his left hand as the other straightens his suit before buttoning the jacket once. His feet carry him slowly to the bench he remembers near the viewfinder and as he approaches it from behind, an oddly familiar figure sits there. Her deep, brown hair cascades over her slender frame as a few silky strands ruffle in the soft breeze. As he gets closer, she straightens and brings her pen to her provocative lips. It’s then he recognizes her and his steps falter.

He couldn’t believe his fortune. Or perhaps it’s his curse as it seemed a temptation to give into the false hope of emotions that have been dangled in front of him. He sighed and paused, questioning whether or not he should leave. He should. He does not need another chance to open up to someone who will betray him. Who will hurt him.

But, she could be different. He doesn’t know her. 

He decides against leaving, he could use a distraction. She intrigued him and he could learn more about her profession. Nothing will come from it. It’s a simple conversation. When he finally comes to his decision, she begins slipping her things back into her bag. He clears his throat, louder than needed to attempt to capture her attention. The sound startles her and she drops her pen to the ground. Her hand rests flat against her chest as she turns to him. He takes a sharp breath in as he sees her face again. The sophisticated features of her elegant face steal his focus and he shakes his head slightly before taking a step towards her.

“I apologize. I did not mean to startle you.”

Her heart skips when he talks. How is it she runs into this man again? She could not believe her luck. Luck? She sighs internally. 

Don’t let your guard down.

“It’s quite alright. I should expect other people out and about. This is a scenic overlook afterall.”

His heart stutters this time. He wasn’t expecting a… refined, British accent. She is a refreshing individual so far.

“I do hope I am not disturbing you.” His dark eyes wander over her face. Those ridiculous feelings bubble up inside of him and he shakes his head subtly.

She raises a hand and waves it through the air dismissively. “I’m apparently not going to achieve anything today, so you may be saving me from self pity.” She grins before she starts looking for her pen.

He walks to her, reaching down to the ground and picks the stylish pen up. Thomas turns it over in his hand before he holds it out to her. 

“Thank you, Mr…?” Her soft fingers brush his just slightly before she takes the pen and slips it into a pocket in the leather bag.

When she looks back up to him, his black eyebrow is arched in suspicion. 

“You don’t recognize me?” His deep voice is laced with skepticism.

Natalia bites her plump bottom lip as her cheeks color lightly before she manages a response. “I’ve met you at political events with my brother and father, haven’t I?”

His eyebrows furrow and he shakes his head, “Political? No, I-” He clears his throat, regaining his composure. “I’m a film director. My name is Thomas Hunt.”

It is quite refreshing for him to not be recognized. When is the last time that has happened? Nearly everywhere he went, at least three people would approach him in search of autographs or photos. The thought of so many people finding him approachable almost causes him to shudder. He is not known in Hollywood, for being approachable or sociable. In fact, he is known for the complete opposite. The surprised expression on her face made him relax slightly. Perhaps she is different than others.

Her eyes widen and her mouth forms a small “oh” as recognition comes through. “My agent pointed you out to me at the few Hollywood social gatherings we went to after my book debuted. That’s where I recognized you from.”

“Ah, so you are an author.”

Her shoulders rise in a small shrug, “If you can call me so at this moment. It seems I can’t write a single word.”

Thomas feels a chuckle come from his throat and he coughs to disguise it. “Would I recognize your novel?”

“I doubt it. Unless you read romantic dramas in your free time.” Her tempting mouth curves into a teasing smirk.

He rolls his eyes, pushing down the smile threatening to find his lips. “It just so happens, my agent suggested a number of novels to me for possible film adaptations.”

“ _Beautiful Endings_.” 

Hunt forces his gaze away from her so he could attempt to focus on the title of the book. He’d sifted through many different titles yesterday, but the name does sound familiar. 

She observes him as his eyebrows are drawn together in thought. Although she has to have her guard up, she can’t deny how handsome the man is. But, his stoic personality is frustrating. She doesn’t understand if he has any sense of humor or if he understood when she teased him just a moment ago. He turns his dark eyes back onto her and she raises a perfect brow in question.

“I take it, you are Ms. York?”

“Natalia.” She smiles and nods gently. 

Her beautiful, smooth accent rolls off her tongue in a soothing way. He could listen to her talk all day.

_Natalia_.

Her name would be one to remember.

“Although I have not read your novel, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss York.” He extends his hand, the same serious expression holding on his face.

She takes his hand and shakes it, smiling widely. “I must say, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hunt. Your work is awe-inspiring. I especially enjoyed _The Last Duchess._ The script was breathtaking and your lead was extremely talented.” Her face turns wistful for a short moment, so short he nearly misses the expression.

“That is kind of you to say. Since then, I have found it difficult to obtain inspiration for a new piece.” He clears his throat, internally scolding himself for sharing that information. “Would you mind if I sit?”

Thomas holds his journal and pen out, silently explaining his reasoning causing her to smile and bite back a laugh.

“Please do. I don’t think I could refuse you anyway. This is a public bench afterall.” That seductive voice has a teasing tone underlying it.

He pastes on a scowl as he sits next to her. His hands rest in his lap as he gazes out over San Francisco. The colorful sky grows dark as the moon begins peaking over mountains behind the city.

She is intelligent, elegant, and has an air of maturity he isn’t used to as of late. Perhaps, she is completely different than everyone else, but that doesn’t change the fact that he can’t allow anyone in ever again.

“I apologize if I offended you. I was only attempting to tease, Mr. Hunt.” 

His face softens slightly, but he still frowns, attempting to keep up the facade. “I do not tease well.”

“Well, my apologies, sir.” She finishes closing her bag and stands, “If you’ll excuse me, I have matters to attend to.”

The young lady begins walking away and a pang of guilt hits him. He clears his throat and turns his head to call out after her.

“It was a pleasure, Ms. York. Have a pleasant evening.”

He watches as she pauses before she turns back to him, smiling brightly.

“You as well, Mr. Hunt.”

Once she disappeared down the trail, he turns back to the view over the city. He could not believe all the emotions he was feeling due to her. It was frustrating and exhausting. He wanted to know her better due to her career. 

_Her career, yes, that was all._

She may be intriguing, but he needed to stay in professional relations with her. Thomas needs to focus on breaking the block he is currently facing and not worry himself with a random woman.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One simple, innocent touch and a couple hour long conversation is all it takes for Thomas to want to spend more time with Natalia. The next chapter has even more touches and longing looks. The slow burn is may kill me.

* * *

The sun peeks through the hotel curtains, the bright yellow light casts streams of illumination across the grey covers in the quiet room. Thomas groans as he forces his eyes to open, squinting immediately at the intrusion of the morning sun. Realist as he is, he knows he is unable to break the block holding him back. His thoughts continue to churn with the void of creativity. Every morning he wakes up with the same jaded view. Every morning, in the back of his mind, he knows he won’t be breaking the block holding him back. Nothing is reaching out to him, urging his pen to the paper. Nothing is igniting that fire inside him. In all the years he has been in Hollywood, he has never had such a troubling time finding that spark that would ignite the imagination stirring in his mind.

He rolls onto his back, the soft sheets halfway down his bare torso awakening his senses as the cool air touches his skin. His dark eyes finally adjust as he stares up at the ceiling, while the empty hole in his raw and tender heart, begins spreading that all too familiar ache across his chest.

The memory of her arms wrapped around him, her hair tickling him as he pressed kisses to her neck, the sweet smell of her skin. He can still see her smile. That smile that warmed his heart, broke the cold gripping his soul after he gave away his trust and love one too many times.

But, it turned out he should’ve kept his guard up.    
  


Now she’s back with the A-lister that can give her everything in the world. Everything Thomas couldn’t give her, Matt would make up for. Of course she wouldn’t want to stay with the director who was cold and distant towards everyone. No one wants to stay. Not Yvonne, perhaps Priya or Marianne would have wanted to, but neither held his heart the way he needed. 

He despises the churn in his stomach when he remembers all the pain from his past. It all hurts too much. Now he has no work. He can’t even begin to imagine what will happen to him if he cannot find that spark he is so desperately searching for.

Since he was a child, film and using a camera was his only constant. His escape from the reality of how his despondent family life seemed to drag his mind into dark places, but Hollywood, classic films, they gave a spark to his life. They gave him purpose.

Where he didn’t feel at home, welcome, in his family, he felt as though film was where he was meant to be. That has carried over into adulthood for him. Throughout his entire life, the focus on film, directing, and creating alternative worlds for other people such as him to escape to has been his whole purpose. It drives him to be the best he can be and causes him to push the actors and actresses to be the best as they can be as well. It pushes them to their full potential. Just as he pushed his students when he taught at the university. Even then, when he had a slight creative block, he at least had the students to form into creators who could make Hollywood better. He still had a way to create virtual escapes for individuals like himself.

Now, though, he had none of that. The university had no open teaching positions currently in the middle of a semester. So, he is left to himself, fighting for the inspiration he so desperately craves, yet no spark is kindling any creativity. 

He closes his eyes tightly, blocking out the light, attempting to block out the pain, but he’s met with a new face. In a slight panic, his eyes shoot open and he sits up, taking a few deep breaths.

_ Her _ .

The elegant voice floats through the air. Her dark, captivating eyes brightening and her simple grin causes his heart to stutter again at the memory. That silky, chestnut hair billowing slightly in the fresh air. The evening sky casting prismatic colors over her olive skin, highlighting her beautiful features. And her fingers. Softer than he could have ever imagined.

Shaking his head purposefully, he gets out of the bed, his bare feet meeting the plush carpet as he stands. He groans as his muscles stretch after the long night and at the ridiculous emotions consuming him.

Why is it that life must throw all these absurd sentiments in his path?

He knew from past experience that this pain and these memories will never go away, but only fade. Eventually, it would all dull enough for him to move on and hopefully if he continued to work towards breaking his block, he could dull the pain faster. As his fingers curl around the glass tumbler on the coffee table, he settles with the hope of diminishing the pain with a strong scotch every night. Although, last night, he may have overdone that attempt.

Carefully, he deposits the glass in the small sink in the kitchenette and rubs the back of his neck while he prepares for his day, deciding he needs a coffee and something to eat before he even attempts to write one word. 

***

Thomas enters the familiar establishment and is greeted with the heavy aroma of strong espresso. He glances towards the table against the window, finding her there again. He loathes the skip in his heart as he sees her eyes drift towards him and a smile grow on her tantalizing lips. He forces his feet to continue moving toward the counter. Once he reaches it, he gives the young author a tight nod before his attention is taken by the barista. She takes his order of a black coffee and quickly grabs the cranberry scone he asked for as well. Before he could finish paying, his coffee is brought to him and is set next to his wallet on the counter as well as the scone. Perhaps the young barista doesn’t pay much attention to older celebrities in Hollywood, because she didn’t fuss over him, barely acknowledging him throughout the interaction. Although, he preferred no attention to the alternative.

Once he slips his wallet in his pocket, he takes his coffee and scone and begins walking towards the door, but Natalia’s slight wave is noticeable in his peripheral. He stops and turns towards her and she urges him over. While his mind told him to leave her, his feet wouldn’t comply. Within seconds he is sitting across from her, setting his coffee and pastry on the table between them.

“Hello, Mr. Hunt.”

That voice. He adored her voice. It’s no wonder he couldn’t stay away. He needed to hear her again.

“Ms. York.” He nods once, taking a long drink of his dark roast before he gained the courage to say something more. “I hope your evening was fruitful.”

She watches as his dark gaze slowly moves over her face. She assumes the piercing eyes are drinking in the obvious dark circles under her eyes, her every blemish and discrepancy, the small scar along the length of her jawline. She swallows subtly, hoping to keep her eyes void of the insecurities floating through her mind once he meets her gaze.

“If by fruitful you mean writing, it was not.” Her tempting, full lips curve up just a hint. “Yours?”

His focus falls to those lips and he fights to drag his eyes back up to hers. It’s only when she clears her throat he looks up to see her olive skin tinted with a rosy pink shadow. 

“Forgive me, my mind was… elsewhere.” Thomas shifts in his chair, turning slightly to look out the window. “I’ve not had a sliver of creativity for some time.”

“Well, I must say, we sound rather pathetic.”

A small laugh comes from across the table and he fights to hold his serious expression. Despite his attempts, he feels the edge of his lips curl up slightly.

“I am quite certain, Ms. York, I have never been called ‘pathetic’.” His chest rumbles with a slight chuckle. 

Natalia looks at him warmly. Hearing him lighten up after all the stories she had heard of his serious demeanor and how he had acted at Twin Peaks, it surprised her. It was a welcome surprise, though, and she felt herself begin to relax in his company. Perhaps he wasn’t as demanding and unreasonable as she had heard.

“I did find your novel last evening, but I have not begun reading it yet. I will confess, the synopsis is quite intriguing.” He leans forward, interlocking his hands together atop of the table and he looks at her as his expression turns serious. “Tell me about it.”

She arches a perfectly shaped brow. “What would you like to know?”

“The story. Your inspiration.” His eyes narrow slightly, “Perhaps it is based off your own experiences?”

She smirks and proceeds to take a small sip of her latte. She begins digging around in her bag and pulls out her journal, opening the cover and revealing a page full of her beautiful handwriting. Her eyes skim over the words and scribbles before she clears her throat.

“I wouldn’t say it was based off my own personal experiences, but the antagonist who breaks my protagonist's heart may or may not be based off my ex.” 

His eyes follow her fingertip as she traces over the paper below a sentence. He stays silent, waiting for her to continue.

“I will admit, my breakup with him caused this book to form in my mind. I wanted to show how perfect things may seem and how quickly life can change. It may be cliche, but life isn’t always rainbows and sunshine, and this book shows both sides of a relationship. It shows how perfect things start out before they fall apart in a relationship that isn’t meant to be.” A wistful smile forms on her face as she shuts the journal. “The end of our relationship was one of the best things that could have possibly happened.”

  
  


She explains the process of bringing  _ Beautiful Endings  _ to life and Thomas becomes enamored by her passion for the novel. Her drive to make the book, not about her, but rather about overcoming heartbreak and seeing the light in the dark. Giving inspiration to others.

“I have learned, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. That is one of the many reasons I’m grateful Andrew and I broke up. It showed to me no matter how bad things seem, there is always a sliver of good, you just need to choose to see it.”

“You are quite resilient. Not many would see it that way.” His deep voice is softened, the harsh edges replaced with a hint of compassion.

Her slender shoulders rise in an elegant shrug, “I suppose, but I’m not many people.”

Thomas smirks at her response, but quickly takes a drink of his cup of coffee to hide it. That was a simple understatement.

Natalia emphasizes the pain she felt and the betrayal that laid in her heart for so long after her breakup with the New York senator. A man Times magazine listed on the 2015 edition of “America’s Top 100 Bachelors”.

“He was perfect. My parents approved, the country approved, but then he did that. He cheated on me and I left. Against the wishes of my family and their advisors.” She begins playing with the napkin on the table, attempting to distract herself from the memory.

It is taking every ounce of self control Thomas has to stop himself from reaching over to her. He so badly wants to feel her soft hand under his as he comforts her. He can understand how painful a betrayal as that can be. He knows how painful it is to love someone one day and lose them the next.

“A man fool enough to cheat on you and expect you to stay does not deserve any attention you may give him.” The director’s lips form into a fierce scowl, “You did not deserve that mistreatment.”

The young woman across from him turns slightly, looking out the window and the grey skies reflect in her shining eyes. Rain begins falling slowly, drops roll down the glass window, streaking it as her chocolate eyes begin to mist over.

“Yes, well, it is in the past now.”

Thomas sits back in his chair, averting his gaze to watch other patrons in the coffee shop while he begins to regret asking of her process to write the novel. Certain he is the cause of dredging these memories to the surface.

“I apologize, Ms. York, I did not wish to upset you.”

Her eyes quickly snap back to his and she reaches over to his hands which are still clasped on the table, resting her warm, soft palm on the back of his larger hand. She shakes her head vehemently.

“You did no such thing. I suppose the memory is still fresh, but you asking where my inspiration came from and caring about the hurt from my past is something I’ve not experienced before. So, in all honesty, Mr. Hunt, I should be thanking you.”

Thomas nods and his eyes fall to her hand covering his, feeling the warmth cover his entire body from her simple touch. Noticing where his gaze lies, she takes her hand back and takes a drink of her latte as a deep blush appears on her cheeks.

***

After nearly three hours spent with Natalia, they reluctantly part ways after exchanging phone numbers for professional reasons.

_ Only,  _ he reminded himself _. Professional reasons only. _

His walk back to the hotel is fast paced and thankfully dry. The rain had stopped long before the two left each other and he realizes his want to read her novel is overwhelming as he finally makes it through the door of his room. After he deadbolts it, he removes his jacket, hanging it in the closet before he takes his shoes off. As he walks to the coffee table, he unbuttons and rolls his sleeves up before he reaches down and picks the novel up. 

“ _ Beautiful Endings. _ ” Thomas breathes out the name as he runs his fingers over the cover. 

He walks back to the kitchenette as he opens the cover, beginning to read the first page. His hand wraps around the bottle of scotch, setting it on the counter and then gets a tumbler, pouring two fingers of the fine drink in the glass after he removes the cork. Once his drink is poured, he leaves the bottle uncorked and walks to the couch, sitting and taking a sip of the amber liquid as he turns to the next page.

***

Natalia finally reaches her breaking point after a call from her agent. The young, bright eyed man was all enthusiastic after her first novel hit the New York Times Best Sellers list, but now… he has lost all faith.

In her. In her abilities. 

She nearly loses it on the sidewalk as she walks back to her penthouse, but by the grace of everything, she keeps it together. All she feels is numbness as her body just goes through the motions to get her into the safety of her temporary home.

Sobs wrack her body as she curls into a ball on her bed and everything begins crashing down on her.

His voice echoes in her head, the sadness, or perhaps the pity lining the shrill voice.

_ “Yes, well, now the publishers are breathing down my neck. They are getting impatient, Nat. No producer or director has jumped at  _ Beautiful Endings _ and you have no inspiration for the sequel you promised.” _

She had never felt so dejected in her life. She would end up a one hit wonder and go crawling back to her father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is steamy! Just kidding, these two are too stubborn for anything to happen. I hope y'all like it!

* * *

As soon as he closes the novel, his hands begin searching for his phone. In one sitting, he realizes, he finished  _ Beautiful Endings _ . When he clicks the home button on his phone, he nearly gasps at the time. The screen reads 1:37 a.m. and Thomas glances out his window, only to be met with darkness outside and his reflection staring back at him. He knows his agent will be asleep, but this matter is much too important to wait until the morning, so he dials the number quickly and hits the call button.

Tapping his foot impatiently while the dull ring pulses in his ear, he picks the book up again, turning it over to look at her elegant face adorning the small corner of the back cover. He feels his lips being tugged upwards at the sight of her smile and her chocolate eyes alight with what he assumed was excitement.

Finally, his agent picks up, speaking drowsily. “Hunt, what the hell are you calling me for in the middle of the night?”

Thomas ignores his question and tone, setting the book back down. “I have found my next project.”

Lucas sighs over the phone and Thomas hears him beginning to shuffle around. A small click comes next, a groan, then another small click.

“Okay, old man, what’s got you all excited?”

Rolling his eyes, Thomas goes into the details of the novel and ideas he has for the adaptation into a film. He explains the passion backing the novel and describes how that will transfer over into a movie. 

“A lot of authors are passionate about their books, what’s so special about this one? I mean I’ve sent piles and piles of books your way authored by passionate folks, none have stuck out to you until this one. So, sell me. Prove to me this will be a hit.” 

Although Thomas understands what Lucas is asking, needing reassurance regarding this spark of inspiration, he can’t help but feel the need to protect and stand up for Natalia and her vision.

“Ms. York and I have sat together and discussed where the idea for this novel stemmed from, so I have a deep understanding regarding the story behind it. While I understand many other novels have strong backstories, this one is already a proven triumph. In her debut as an author, she made the Times Best Seller list, so I have no inclination to believe that the movie will not be just as successful.” 

“Mhmm.” The sound of the agent’s pen on paper travels through the telephone until he speaks up again. “Well, I’ll get in touch with her agent and we’ll work things out. Start ironing out details, Tommy, and get your crew together.”

As they finish the boring details of the starting process of the film, Thomas begins to sink into exhaustion. His eyelids feel heavy and once Lucas hangs up after dragging on about paperwork, the director rubs his eyes, standing up and wearily making his way to the bed.

He begins shedding his clothing, down to his boxers before he slides into the comfortable bed, sighing in contentment as his eyes close. He finally could sleep, entirely relaxed and at peace, for the first time in months. 

***

A loud, sharp ringing jolts Natalia awake and she groans in pain when her neck alerts her of a kink. Her fingers dig into the tight muscles as her other hand feels around her bed, searching for the annoyance still ringing. As she feels near the pillow, a vibrating draws her hand to it and she grabs the phone, answering it without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?” 

Her usual soothing voice is hoarse and agitated, urging him to raise an eyebrow in question. “I apologize, Ms. York, did I wake you?”

As if being shocked, her eyes widen and she immediately begins speaking in rushed tones. “Mr. Hunt, oh, please forgive me. I didn’t see your name. I… didn’t sleep well.” 

She frowns and shuts her dry eyes while she thinks about the call from her agent last night. When she thinks about the failure she is becoming. Or perhaps she has already become.

“You have no need to apologize, but I would like to invite you to join me for a pastry and a cup of espresso. I have a proposition for you.” He clears his throat quietly, “I have read your novel and I would like to discuss it with you.”

“Oh, sure. I’m free whenever you are.”

“Would you be able to meet within the hour?” 

“Of course, I’ll get ready and go that way.” She stands, holding the phone against her ear with her shoulder as she goes to her closet.

“See you soon.” 

He hangs up quickly and grabs his keys and wallet. He’d already prepared to leave in hopes she would agree so now he can arrive early and get a table for the two of them. 

***

As Natalia steps into the coffee shop, she prays the small amount of concealer she hastily applied is enough to cover the dark bags under her eyes. Her hands grip the bottom of the sleeves of the oversized sweater while her red rimmed eyes begin searching for Thomas. At what she could dub their table, he sits with his head down, focused on what appeared to be her novel. Two coffee cups sit with him, one next to his right hand and the other is across from him. She has no clue as to why he wants to speak of  _ Beautiful Endings _ , but she cannot deny the anxiousness building from anticipating his critical opinion she is sure he will share openly.

He lifts his head as she pulls her chair out and sits down. Her bag makes a small thud as she sets on on top of the table and he offers her a hint of smile when she meets his gaze.

“Good morning, Ms. York. I appreciate you meeting with me on such short notice.” He watches her eyes flit to the coffee cup on her side of the table. “I do hope I ordered you the correct drink.”   
  


He watches and swallows as she takes a hesitant sip. As quick as her hesitation arrived, it disappears and she gives a grateful smile.

“It is perfect, thank you, Mr. Hunt.”

Thomas visibly relaxes and nods, schooling his expression into its usual firm lines. “I asked for you to join me in hopes we could reach an agreement of myself using your novel and revising it in order to create a film that I will direct.”

Natalia coughs after she takes a drink of her latte. She quickly covers her mouth, swallowing hastily as she rushes to grab a napkin, but Thomas is faster, holding one towards her. She takes it, wiping her mouth and nods in thanks. He looks at her confused, his eyebrows drawn together and a frown adorning his handsome face.

“Are you alright?”

She feels her cheeks heating under his scrutinizing gaze and she nods meekly before wiping her mouth once more. “I simply swallowed wrong.” She swallows again, pushing down her nerves and meets his eyes, immediately being drawn in by the dark orbs. “You wish to direct a movie based off * _ my* _ novel?”

“I would. The novel is something that has sparked inspiration in me and my agent should be contacting yours within the day.”

The director crosses his arms, his suit clinging to his toned frame and accenting the muscles hiding under all his clothes. Her gaze drags over his upper body, her skin heating as she drinks him in. Her thoughts moving farther and farther away from the big news and her novel.

_ *He is so strong. And handsome.* _

Thomas stiffens in his seat, noticing her distraction, but as he swallows, he allows his own eyes to explore her slender frame. He wishes he could reach over and brush that stray curl that is always in her face back behind her ear. He wishes he could feel her soft hand again, touch her delicate skin… but as quick as these thoughts come, his professionalism takes over just as quickly. He clears his throat, averting his eyes towards the window.

“Do you not wish for me to direct a movie based off  _ Beautiful Endings _ ?”

Quickly, she shakes her head to rid herself of those silly thoughts and focuses on the point at hand right now.

“I would be honored for you to use my novel. Beyond honored, Mr. Hunt.” He watches in awe as she gives him a full, broad smile. “I am excited to see what you do with it.”

Natalia reaches her hand out towards him, but he glances it at it and shakes his head.

“I’m not finished.”

She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and retracts her hand, nodding.

“I would like you to assist in revising the script.” He shifts in his seat, leaning forward and resting his hands atop the table, fingers interlocked. “I would like your expertise also for the screenwriting. You understand the novel more than anyone, I would like it if you would be willing to work with me.”

Her lips part in surprise, her eyes widen and she nearly gasps. “You want me to assist… you?”

“Indeed. Your passion, your drive, and your talent is remarkable. You would be a great asset to this film.”

“Mr. Hunt, I--” She stops when he raises a hand.

“Thomas, please.”

She nods and takes a small breath in before continuing, “I have no experience in this area. I do not understand the film industry at all and… as of right now, I have no inspiration. I still have not broke through my block.”

Natalia frowns, her hands on top of the table begin fidgeting, playing with the napkin under her coffee cup. Her mind is running wild with all the doubt she has been feeling as of late.

“I couldn’t help you in any way.”

With no hesitation, he covers her hands with his in a gentle gesture, his thumb caressing the back of one of her hands slowly.

“I understand that the lack of creativity is frustrating and is not easy to overcome, but you would be of great assistance. I do not speak lightly when it regards the film industry and talent. Please understand, Ms. York, I see a certain flair to your writing that tells me you will thrive in this industry.”

Although his words build her up, reassures her, she can’t shake that doubt. She can’t help but feel as though that book was her one and done. She can’t help him. She’ll only hold the production back.

“I don’t think I can, Thomas.” Her eyes focus on his hand covering both of hers, the touch attempting to reassure her.

“Perhaps you should think on it for the day.” He squeezes her hands gently, “Although, I will need your answer as quickly as possible.”

She nods, focusing on the comforting warmth radiating from his large hand. It wouldn’t hurt to think on it. Perhaps she should call Zachary. He will most likely be speaking with her either way after Thomas’ agent calls him.

“I will consider it.”

The answer isn’t what he hoped for, but it isn’t what he didn’t hope for either. He desperately wishes she would accept the offer because he yearns to work with her. 

“That is all I ask, Ms. York.” He takes his hand back, settling into his chair and taking a drink of his dark roast. “I will await your answer.”

Natalia misses his touch, but gives him a warm smile, feeling more relaxed by the softened expression on his face.

“It’s Natalia, Thomas, and I will call you once I reach a decision.” 

As she stands, he does as well, his expression hardening once more. They stand there, looking at each other, unsure of what to say now. She knows how ridiculous these feelings are that are teasing her, but she can’t shake the feeling of his hand around hers. The way his face softened as he spoke of her, the truth in his voice as he reassured her. She feels so comfortable with him.

“I’ll see you later, Thomas.” 

She reaches over, squeezing his arm once before she turns and walks out of the coffee shop. He watches her walk out and down the sidewalk before she disappears from view. Slowly, he raises his hand up, rubbing his thumb and index finger together softly as the tingle from the memory of the feel of her skin. He needs to be careful. This relationship will only be based on their professions. He cannot allow himself to lower his guard. 

But, she may prove that to be difficult.

“I’ll see you soon, Natalia.” The whisper that comes from him is so quiet he nearly misses that he said it aloud. He glances around, clearing his throat and scowling when a woman glances at him with that starstruck face. Quickly, he exits the coffee shop, elated and frustrated for different reasons.

***

As the night drew closer, the time becoming later, Thomas begins pacing in his hotel room awaiting a call from Natalia. He checks his watch again and groans quietly, going to pick his phone up. He stares at it for a moment as if he can will her to call him. His thumb hovers over the call button, waiting, waiting, until finally he hits it.

It only rings once before she picks up.

“Thomas, hello, I was just about to call you.”

He rolls his eyes, sighing quietly. He knew he should have waited.

“I apologize, I suppose I am eager to begin work on this film. Have you come to a decision?”

It’s as if time slows. He wants her so badly to agree and he closes his eyes, straining to hear her as she pauses. He cannot even hear her soft breath. Perhaps he was wrong to ask for her assistance. Perhaps she really will tell him no.

“I have and I would be honored to work with the legendary Thomas Hunt.”

The smile is evident in her elegant voice and his whole body relaxes as he releases the deep breath he was holding. He shakes his head, smirking at her dramatics.

“Very good. Our first step will be revising the novel and beginning to write the script. Shall we meet tomorrow morning at the coffee shop?”

“Oh, yes! That sounds perfect. I think I’ll begin making notes tonight.”

While she holds the phone up to her ear with her shoulder again, she grabs a copy of her novel, her journal, and her pen while she takes a seat on the couch. She curls her legs under herself, holding the pen in her mouth while she balances the two books on her lap until she’s settled. Once she is, she opens  _ Beautiful Endings  _ and her journal as she grabs her pen, immediately jotting down ideas.

“I will see you then. Goodnight, Natalia.” His deep voice has a gentleness to it she’s not heard before as he prepares to hang up.

“Goodnight, Thomas, thank you for this opportunity.”

“There is no need. I will see you soon.”

He hangs up, the click signalling for her to drop her phone to the couch so she can start writing down all the ideas that are buzzing in her mind for the film. The entire night consists of her thoughts flowing, her pen scratching that white paper, and pages turning. Without her even realizing it, Thomas helped her break through the block holding her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are starting to get really close and I am SO excited for where this goes. They will be growing even closer as the series goes on.

* * *

Natalia wakes up on her couch, her journal resting on her stomach while her novel is abandoned on the floor along with her pen. She rubs her bleary eyes, blinking slowly as she sits up and squints at the bright light shining through her window. The sun is just rising above the other tall buildings of San Francisco. The darkness from the night beginning to hide and give its place to the new day. As she stretches, her eyes flit to the clock and widen, causing her to jump up in haste, hurrying to the closet.

She starts searching through the clothes hanging up and begins nibbling on her bottom lip as nothing looks suitable for meeting with Thomas. 

A grey pantsuit. 

_ Too professional. Or too political. _

Sweater and jeans. 

_ Much too casual. But, it is what I have been wearing. _

She groans as she begins looking through all her formal wear, which is far too… dressy for a meeting at the coffee shop. With a resigned sigh, she goes back to her sweaters, finding a long, grey, knitted one and she pulls some leggings out of her dresser before slipping them both on. After she quickly brushes her teeth and applies a hint of makeup, she brushes her hair, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She then hurries to put her journal, novel, notes and pen in her bag before she grabs her keys, heading out the door.

***   
  
Thomas checks his watch, noting Natalia’s tardiness for their meeting. He frowns in disappointment at her carelessness as he takes a drink of his coffee, the rich, dark roast holding hints of clove, milk chocolate, and citrus soothing his irritation slightly. When he glances out the window, he sees her chestnut hair blowing in the slight breeze as she hurries past him and into the establishment. She looks at him apologetically, setting her bag on the table and immediately begins taking her journal and notes out of it.

“I am so sorry, Thomas.”

His frown deepens, the disappointment etched into his facial features as he begins to speak. “I would have hoped this was important enough to you that you would be prompt for our meeting. I always told my students that being on time is fifteen minutes late in Hollywood, so please do take the same lesson to heart.”

She matches his frown and looks at him, hesitating to speak and he notices. He raises an eyebrow questionably.

“Have you something to say?”

“Perhaps if you had given me a chance to explain myself, you wouldn’t have felt the need to scold me.” Delicately, she clears her throat and takes her pen in her hand before she opens her journal, sliding it over to him to read over the notes. “I fell asleep sometime while I was writing ideas down for the film.”

The dark eyebrows are pinched together as he begins flipping through the journal and all the pages of ideas she came up with. His eyes widen as he continues going through the pages. 

“I must apologize and admit that I was foolish to jump to the conclusion that you simply were tardy.” When he gets to the final page, he schools his expression into the typical firm lines as he looks back up to her. “You have many commendable ideas and I believe we will have no trouble working on the script together.”

As Natalia takes a drink of her latte Thomas got for her once again, she nods, hiding a proud smile behind her cup. His compliment is enough to boost her confidence regarding this work relationship. They can do this. She can do this.

_ Later that day… _

Both have been trying to talk out ideas and write them out in their journals, but neither have had much success as the coffee shop has become crowded with local college students. Voices begin to drown out their thoughts, baristas calling out names steal their attention momentarily, and inattentive young adults continuously bumping their table sours Thomas’ mood. A low, quiet growl comes from his throat when a young girl elbows his arm when she walks by. He glares at her when she continues walking without a second glance. 

The sound is just barely loud enough for Natalia to look up at him. She sees the frustration on his face and she glances around, frowning until an idea comes to her mind. She reaches across the table, placing her hand on his arm to grab his attention. His eyes dart to her elegant hand resting on his forearm before he meets her gaze.

“Perhaps if we returned to my penthouse we would have more success achieving something on this script.” He watches as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth while she thinks for a moment, a hint of anxiousness clouding her features. “I could fix some dinner while you look over my notes.”

His mind is telling him no, being so close to her throughout the evening, and alone with her at all is not a good idea. But, this is for professional reasons. She knows that.

“That would be preferable to this onslaught of disrespectful students.”

***

The walk back to her temporary home is made in silence, but it does nothing to calm her nerves. Being so close to him, his cologne and aftershave tickles her nose, teasing her as they walk closely together to avoid the heavy foot traffic along the sidewalk. Her brain forces her to keep her eyes focused on the walk, knowing if she glances at him, she would either trip or run directly into him. 

While she assumes he isn't suffering from the same distractions, she has no inkling of understanding how distracting she is for him. He observes her as she walks next to him, subtly watching her from the corner of his eye between glancing at her and keeping his focus ahead of him. The multitude of people flooding the concrete walk is worrisome. So many people nearly run into the director and author, causing the walk to prove difficult. He instinctively places a hand on her lower back, leaning toward her when she stiffens.

She raises her eyes to his and the intense stare causes her breath to hitch in her throat. His face is so close to hers. 

"If you don't mind." He takes his hand from her back and bends his arm, holding it towards her. "The sidewalk is quite crowded, I would like to make it through here as quickly as possible."

“Oh, thank you.” 

After swallowing her nerves, she slips her hand into the crook of his elbow, stepping closer to him instinctively while he leads them down the sidewalk.

He can feel the subtle tremble in her elegant hand while they walk, the warmth from her presses against his side and he takes a deep breath in to center himself, keeping his gaze focused ahead of them.

Again, they walk in silence until they reach her building. Without a second thought, he opens the door for her, his hand finding the small of her back once again when she walks into the tastefully decorated lobby and his hand rests there while they walk to the private elevator. 

Neither speak as the small elevator whisks them up to the top floor, but her mind is buzzing at the constant contact he keeps on her. 

As they near their stop, Thomas finally comes to his senses and pulls his hand away, clearing his throat before he runs his fingers through his hair out of habit.

In only a few minutes upon entering her penthouse, she has begun cooking a simple roasted chicken dinner with a side of sauteed vegetables while he lounges on her couch, beginning to review her notes and ideas.

A million different thoughts rush through her mind as she stirs the spinach that is sauteing, but not one is focused on the movie, instead on the man in her living room. She couldn’t shake the feeling of his warm palm pressed against her lower back, the tall length of his body next to hers, the softness in his eyes throughout today. She smiles to herself as she finishes the spinach, covering it while she opens the oven to check the chicken before she moves to cabinets, searching for something he’d approve of drinking for the evening. 

A bottle of  _ Hardy Perfection  _ brandy or half a bottle of  _ The Macallan 1926.  _ She was out of wine, mentally scolding herself for not getting a bottle while she was out. Natalia decides to place both bottles of the alcohol on the counter and places a tumbler between them. This is the simplest option for him to choose which he wants.

Once dinner was finished and plated, she pours herself a small amount of the brandy and calls Thomas in. She can hear him setting the journals down, and a pen, before his footsteps can be heard coming into the kitchen. He pauses at the sight of the food and the aroma being emitted from it. His eyes then drift to scotch, then to the brandy before he meets her kind gaze. 

“I hope you enjoy this. I usually cook something simple like this for myself.” Her bottom lip gets tugged in between her teeth, his eyes follow the movement, his heart quickening at the motion. “I, unfortunately, am out of wine, but I have scotch or brandy. It appears my brother drank the majority of the scotch on his last visit, but it is quite delicious if I remember correctly. You may choose which sounds better.”

He nods, watching her walk to the other side of the island, sitting on a stool while she sets her plate and glass down before she looks over to him, smiling slightly while she waits. Shaking himself from the trance he finds himself in often when he is near her, he opens the scotch, pouring two fingers in the tumbler she left for him before he takes his plate and glass, sitting next to her. He clears his throat, stealing a glance at her when she takes a sip of the brandy. His dark eyes zero in on her lips as they curl around the rim of the glass. After she pulls her provocative lips away from the edge of it, her tongue delicately traces over them, stealing away any remnants of the golden brown alcohol.

As she turns to look at him, he immediately picks his fork up, clearing his throat as he tugs at his collar while he feels his face heating. “It looks quite appetizing.” 

He nearly winces at the crack in his voice and he is terrified to look at her, instead focusing on trying the spinach, nodding in approval before he takes a drink of the scotch. The dry, yet somewhat fruity hints are well accompanied by the warming spices as it rolls down his throat with a satisfying burn. This certain brand of scotch is one he favors and although he wants to tell her so, he doesn’t trust himself to speak evenly. Instead he opts to slice some of the roasted chicken, closing his eyes as the subtle hints of oregano, thyme, and garlic settle over his taste buds. The breast is cooked perfectly, tender and juicy, with a slight crisp to the outside. After swallowing his bite, he opens his eyes and turns to her, resting his elbow on the counter while a slight smile tugs the corner of his lips up.

“Natalia, this is exquisite. I have not had a home cooked meal as delectable as this in some time. You continue to surprise me.”

“Oh, Thomas.” She grins and places her hand over his on top the counter, her cheeks flaring with a crimson red blush. “It is nothing fancy. I am thrilled you are enjoying it, though.”

His eyes soften before he nods, turning back to the meal, thoroughly enjoying it as he makes quick work of it all.

_ After dinner… _

“This is ingenious.” 

He circles something in her journal as she underlines something in his. The two had been at it for hours, so long she struggles to keep her eyes open while they skim over his words. As time seemed to drag on, she had instinctively scooted closer to him while they leaned into each when they read certain ideas or notes. Before long, though, her head falls against his shoulder, his journal falling from her hands while he notices her eyes are closed and her lips are parted.

As Thomas sees her in this peaceful state, he subconsciously brushes that one curl out of her face, softly tucking it behind her ear. Her hair is as soft as her skin, the silky strands twist around his finger and he can feel his lips curving up. He drops his hand, his head resting on hers while he focuses back on her journal, reviewing more notes while he realizes how right this moment feels with her. At this time, he cannot bring himself to push her away, although he should wake her up, he selfishly doesn’t want this night to end yet. He will just savor this feeling and tell himself it is still all professional.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! But after a slight block, I finished this chapter and I am loving writing these two! Thank you to my bestie, palestazure, for all the help, advice, and support ❤️

After many weeks of working together on the script in the confines of her penthouse, Thomas finally feels as though it is time to move on. 

Natalia looks out her window, over the city which is bustling with tourists and citizens alike. The day is mostly clear, the blue skies dotted with small, puffy clouds but the sun shines bright. Her heart leaps within her chest at the overall excitement of knowing her book is going to be brought to life at the hands of one of - if not - the most talented directors in the world. And she has the opportunity to assist. 

“Natalia, I suppose I should have mentioned this prior, but the main location where we will be filming is L.A. I hope this does not present an issue.”

The low, soothing voice is behind her, then he sidles up next to her, the obvious warmth from him radiating towards her as they stand shoulder to shoulder overlooking the view.

“It is no problem. I assumed that we would go there to start filming.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her tug her plump bottom lip between her teeth and gently begin to gnaw on it. A sign, he’s learned, she’s either anxious or lost in deep thought. He’s also learned to allow her the extra moment to contemplate and she will speak when she is ready. 

“I have been searching for apartments, is there any certain location better than others?” Her body turns and she faces him, a nervousness obvious in her expressions. “Perhaps that is near your home? I don’t know anyone else and I would like to be closer to you in times we need to work on the film together. I also do not have a car.”

Thomas clears his throat, his lips attempting to tug upwards at the thought of her wanting to be near to him, but he brushes that childish train of thought away. 

“I live in West Hollywood. I believe there are a handful of apartments near my home. Perhaps we can look together. I can inform you of the locations and you can decide on the home itself.” He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, a habit Natalia loves to watch. “If nothing is available currently, or you do not find something before we arrive, I am certain my guest house will suffice. Unless you are not comfortable staying at my home, Miss Sinclair would be more than happy to accommodate you. She has expressed a great amount of excitement regarding you and  _ Beautiful Endings.  _ Apparently, she is a fan.”

He observes her face light up in pure and honest joy at knowing Addison’s fanatical thoughts regarding Natalia’s book. He selfishly wants her to stay in his guest home with him near to her. Just steps away versus miles away, but this is better. If they are separated more often, perhaps he won’t become too attached. He pauses as he stares into her chestnut eyes that are highlighted with a golden ray from the sunlight flooding in through the window and realizes, he is already attached. 

“Well, whomever takes me in if I cannot find something will be a saint. I cannot imagine wanting to take in a random person.”

She smiles gratefully and reaches to his hand, squeezing it in thanks.

Both ignore the obvious spark each of them feel at the contact of their skin. It’s the same reaction each time they touch, involuntarily or not. Their bodies react subconsciously. His breathing hitches subtly, his whole body tensing while his fingers immediately curl around her elegant hand, relishing the feel of her silk skin. She always smiles at the touches, welcoming the warmth and comfort that comes from his hand covering and cradling hers. These simple moments between the two feel so right, yet neither will ever admit to themselves what they’re feeling. 

His phone ringing brings them both out of the trance they find themselves to be lost in quite often. He clears his throat after she releases his hand and he pulls his phone out of his pocket, answering it quickly.

“Good afternoon, Holly.”

His voice is toned back into the normal seriousness as he speaks about business.

“Yes, we will arrive tomorrow morning.” Thomas pinches the bridge of his nose, his lips turning down into a scowl. “I understand that, Miss Chang, we will sit down and review the script along with what we have in mind.”

Natalia cannot stop herself from smiling as she watches him. They have become close over the weeks they’ve worked together and they have spent many days and even nights together. She feels as though she has never known anyone as intriguing as the man standing before her. She constantly craves his company and she never tires of listening to him talk, whether it be regarding films, novels, or just general conversation. 

“Before we depart, will you begin looking for an apartment Natalia will be comfortable in for the duration of the filming process?” He looks at Natalia, nearly rolling his eyes. “Yes, I do know this is not in your professional job description. Make certain it is near my home, we still have things to work on together.”

He hangs up immediately, not allowing Holly to complain more and he slips his phone back into the inside pocket of his blazer. 

“She will find you something.”

Natalia begins to laugh, covering her mouth in a simple gesture as she tries to stop herself, but to no avail. 

“Thank you. I truly do appreciate all you have done for me.”

Still laughing, she gives him a grateful smile before she settles down. Her eyes are warm, along with the smile formed on her delicious lips and it takes every ounce of control to keep his lips from curving up. 

“You know there is no need to thank me. You are the talent behind this film, I simply am formatting the book into a screenplay. You have done all the difficult work ahead of time.”

He can see her whole body relax and her expression softens, urging his control to break further and it does. He flashes her a small smile, allowing his vulnerability to show through.

_ The next day… _

The two met at the airport at eight o’clock in the morning. Thomas had advised her the night before to dress discreetly, which she achieved, but it still seemed to distract him the moment his eyes found her. 

As they made their way through security, Natalia and he got separated, but she continued to observe him as they both waited for their turn through the body scanner. His mannerisms around the public, a few people would take some pictures of him on their phones, but he paid no mind, he carried himself in a way that oozed confidence. 

After security, they met up again and she watched him as he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, a look she had never imagined he would ever sport. He also slips some black Armani sunglasses on as they begin the walk to their gate. 

“I must say… Orson…” He glances at her, thankful for the sunglasses that hide the obvious amusement in his eyes. “This new look you are going for, what is it? College student in desperate need of coffee after a long weekend?”

He can’t hold the chuckle in, allowing his guard down with her as they walk. She bumps her shoulder into him purposefully, giggling lightly as they near the gate.

“I suppose you could call it, college student with no sense of decorum or fashion sense.”

Natalia’s giggles turn into full laughter, basking in the moment of their playfulness with each other. 

The short flight was made in the comfort of first class and the two talked freely, enjoying each other’s company while their arms brushed and their eyes met in knowing glances, but still the two didn’t allow any emotions to show openly. 

Once they landed, the two exit the plane and walk down onto the tarmac, being greeted by a bubbly, young blonde woman who immediately hugs Natalia. 

“You’re actually her! You’re Natalia York.”

Thomas slips his sunglasses back on, the bright sun shining down on the tarmac, reflecting an overwhelming amount of heat on the small group. He pulls his sweatshirt over his head, revealing a crisp, white button up shirt. He walks over to the car, opening the driver’s side door and pops the trunk, throwing his bag, along with the sweatshirt into it. He comes back to the women, rolling his eyes at Addison’s ramblings as he takes Natalia’s bag off her shoulder and walks it back to the trunk, setting it next to his before he returns to the group. 

“Miss Sinclair, if you wouldn’t mind, I am certain Natalia would like to get to the house so she can settle in.”

Addi smiles and wraps her arm around the author’s, walking back to the car as she talks animatedly. He nearly groans as he watches his former student hound Natalia, but she glances over her shoulder, giving him a small, reassuring smile. 

“So is she a charity case?” 

Holly breaks into the silent moment between Natalia and Thomas, but she was observing the interactions between them and noticed how his demeanor is completely different around her. 

“Excuse me?”

His focus is turned on her quickly, a deep scowl adorning his face causing Holly to smirk. 

“Is this script going to need a complete overhaul and you’re just doing this to be nice because you’re smitten, or is she really this talented?”

Thomas scoffs and begins to walk away, speaking in an irritated tone. “As if I would ever practice such unprofessionalism. You know my standards, Miss Chang, do not make me regret bringing you into this production.”

The reason he began to walk away from her was simple. He felt himself  _ blushing _ . Out of everything that possibly could have gone wrong, that may just be the worst. 

When he slid behind the wheel of the luxury sedan, he took a deep breath, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead as Natalia sat directly behind him. Addison is still talking on and on about  _ Beautiful Endings,  _ raving over the author and her writing. Although he doesn’t disagree with his former student regarding the novel, she could respect Natalia more and allow her to speak every once in awhile. 

Holly finally gets into the passenger side and buckles her seatbelt, urging Thomas to start driving, but he’s so distracted by her previous statement of him being smitten, he doesn’t quite register how long he’d been waiting. She expected some snarky comment about how long it took her to join the group in the car, but instead he stayed silent, driving with both hands on the wheel and focusing solely on the road. Surprised, she observes him, watching as he clenches his jaw and his hands are set in place, his knuckles white from the grip he has on it. She couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t just smitten, he’s officially fallen. And hard. 

After an hour of being stuck in bumper to bumper traffic, they finally make it to his home. He parks in his driveway, next to Holly’s sporty convertible and he immediately shuts his sedan off and gets out. Thomas takes a deep breath and proceeds to open Natalia’s door after he closes his own, holding his hand out. He’d done this several times while they were in San Francisco, so it was nearly second nature for him, but Holly and Addison watch him in awe. Natalia gets out, squeezing his hand before she releases it and he closes her door before popping the trunk.

“Holly, did the offer on the apartment Natalia was interested in get accepted?”

The screenwriter is too baffled by his strange behavior, his question doesn’t register with her until Addison elbows her.   
  


“Um,” she pushes her glasses up and clears her throat. “No, I’m sorry, Miss York. It was already sold by the time I called.”

Thomas feels his body relax and he sighs quietly, inwardly smiling at the news. He doubted she would go and stay with Addison after witnessing first hand her fanatical personality, so he cleared his throat as he picked Natalia’s bag up, handing it to her before he grabbed his own and shut the trunk after he picked his sweatshirt up.

“Well, perhaps if the offer still stands, I could stay in your guest house, Thomas?”

He clears his throat, glancing away from the continued shocked expressions from Holly and Addison before he starts walking to his front door.

“Of course you may, Natalia. I apologize in advance for the lack of amenities. I hope the one bedroom, one bath will suffice. The kitchen is quite small as well, but it is functional.”

He leads Natalia through his house, showing her around as they go before he takes her across his backyard. She looks around, taking in the nice sized rectangular pool with crystal blue water and the multiple lounge chairs with large umbrellas providing them shade from the hot California sun. She is surprised by the entertaining area behind his home, but admits to herself it is a pleasant surprise. The landscape is meticulously maintained along with the pool. She’s so focused on his yard, she misses him glancing back at her and the smirk that finds his lips. He feels a special pride swelling in his chest knowing she is impressed. They follow the cobblestone walkway back to the corner of the yard where the small, quaint guest house is. 

Its grey exterior and white trim only accent the cute, bungalow architecture. It’s homey and welcoming. When he opens the front door for her and she steps in, the interior is as comforting as the outside. She walks to the comfortable looking, light grey couch, setting her bag on it next to the dull orange accent pillows. The color scheme inside is the same as the color of the house itself. Grey is the primary and subtle, toned down colors accent it tastefully. The small home is decorated consistently and it looks as though it is brand new. 

Thomas observes her as she explores the his guest house, going from the living room to the bedroom and the attached bathroom before she comes back out and begins looking through the cupboards in the kitchen. 

“I could possibly drive you to the local market if you wish. I will need groceries as well.”

He steps behind her, closing one of the cabinet doors that is cracked open. He glances around the space, frowning as he notices how small it is in comparison to his own kitchen. 

“That would be…” Natalia turns around, bumping into him and her beautiful, chestnut eyes widen as they meet his deep, entrancing gaze. “... Perfect.”

She can feel his toned body underneath the perfectly tailored, crisp white button down shirt and she wonders if he can feel her heart beating wildly inside her chest. Everything that is uniquely him completely surrounds her. His smell, his cologne, and she swears she can feel his breath hitch as her hands splay across his chest, bracing herself against him. 

Neither move as they silently deal with their inner struggles to resist the feelings that are evident between the two. He slowly and carefully places his hands on her waist, his gaze flicking to her lips as he swallows thickly. She notices the movement of his eyes and she leans up towards him, her own focus moving to his mouth as he begins to move towards her as well. Both seem oblivious to anything else around them as their lips near each other, but a noise outside the house breaks them apart. She turns away from him after she backs up and looks down as one of her hands covers her face as it flares with a bright red. He clears his throat, scowling at what happened as he glances out the window, seeing Addison and Holly out on his back patio. 

“I’ll um, settle in and then come back over so we may begin work with Holly and Addison.”

Her voice cracks and she bites her bottom lip as she keeps her back turned to him, hiding her face. 

“Certainly.”

Without another word, but a glance back at her as he leaves, he steps out of the guest house, welcoming the fresh air after that intimate moment. He couldn’t believe he almost let himself give into the desires he feels when he is around her. 

But he also couldn’t believe she wanted to give in as well. He didn’t realize she felt attracted to him in any way. 

Once Natalia got settled and Thomas gathered the three women in his living room, they began discussing the film. Throughout the discussion, Holly and Addi notice the stolen glances and lingering stares between the two at the helm of this film. 

“I assume you’ve begun sketching ideas for the costumes, Miss Sinclaire?” Thomas is jotting down some notes and glances up at Addi, but his eyes flick over to Natalia who is sitting in the armchair across from him. 

“Yeah, I’ve got quite a few.” She smiles mischievously and hands her notebook to Natalia. “Maybe you two can go over the sketches together and decide which ones you like and dislike.”

The author feels her cheeks heat subtly as she takes the notebook and begins to flip through it absentmindedly, not really registering the art within the pages. 

“I’m certain he can make the decision. He knows what would be best.”

He rolls his eyes, frowning in a slight annoyance when he knows she can make as good of a decision as he could. 

“You are the one who wrote this novel, I believe you know what the clothing should look like. It is simple everyday wear and formal attire, something you have a good taste in.”

Holly raises an eyebrow at the interaction and the reaction Thomas has to Natalia’s self confidence issue. He usually would have torn into someone who has no confidence in their abilities, but instead he reassures her. 

“Anyway,” Holly pushes her glasses up and clears her throat, “We need to start thinking of a cast. I’m sure you’ve got some ideas, Thomas?”

He sighs, flipping back through his journal, finding his list of actors and actresses. “I do, but I am not certain who will be best to fill the roles yet. I wanted to consult you all, Natalia especially.”

Her head turns in his direction and she pushes that stray curl behind her ear. That curl that seems to drive Thomas insane. 

“I do not know any actors or actresses personally, so it may be best for me to make an educated suggestion, if we were to meet with them each individually.”

He nods and closes his journal, beginning to stand up. “I can make some calls and make certain we can meet with each actor and actress who is on my list.”

Holly and Addi stand up as well, gathering their things, urging Natalia to stand as well. She looks between all of them, smiling softly as they begin for the front door. 

“Let me know what you think of those sketches, Nat. I’m so excited to start working with you!”

After saying their goodbyes, the two head out, discussing how Thomas has changed since he met Natalia. And they both admit the change is for the better. 

As Natalia grabs her things she hesitates when she reaches for Addi’s journal, but Thomas clears his throat, nodding at her. 

“You may take it tonight. Tell me tomorrow which ones you prefer and we will go from there.” He swallows and looks at her, a subtle smile finding his lips as he attempts to soothe the tension. “Would you like me to order in some food?”

Her whole body relaxes as his demeanor softens as well. The two can calm each other beyond measure, even after the moment they shared in the guest house. 

“I would love that.”

He nods and moves into the kitchen, fetching his phone and he calls a local restaurant, ordering two entrees before he hangs up. He comes back into the living room and both of them sit on the couch, side by side, beginning to silently work together. The two continue to glance at each other as they work, but she smiles slightly, feeling herself sink back into their normal routine. 

And just like that, they were normal again, like nothing ever happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Natalia deal with obstacles, personally and professionally, but end up overcoming them together. But then a larger obstacle shows up to bother both of them more.

After a few days of calling actors and actresses and meeting with them, Thomas and the crew has not come any closer to finding a cast. Natalia has dismissed every actress on his list, along with every actor besides the one they’re meeting with today. But, the way things have been progressing, he wouldn’t be surprised if she denies this one as well. Although he knows the man is charming enough to get a role he wants and the way he spoke when Thomas called him, he truly does want this role. When Ryan wants a role, he is talented at knowing exactly how to tune in to his character to wow directors or producers. His handsomeness, along with his natural people skills, are enough to woo anyone into wanting him in their cast. With that natural talent, he will easily fit into the character of Mr. Carlisle. 

Thomas and Natalia are sitting side by side on his couch, Addison is next to her and Holly is next to him. All four have notebooks, scribbled with notes and information for each actor. Everyone hears Thomas’ front door open before the potential actor walks in the living room, causing Addi to stand up and hug him excitedly. 

The movements cause Natalia to look up and she takes a sharp breath in when she sees the actor who might possibly be playing the handsome business man in the film. His striking features and pristine blue eyes, cause her mouth to open slightly as she gazes upon the Hollywood heartthrob. Immediately, she can see this man portraying Samuel Carlisle. 

“Ryan, I’m so glad you’re here! This is Natalia York, the author of  _ Beautiful Endings. _ ” Addison is barely containing her excitement. 

At the mention of her name, Natalia stands, setting her notebook and journal aside before she looks up at the actor. She smiles as usual, a warmness surrounding the tender gesture and she extends her hand towards him which he takes happily. 

Thomas rolls his eyes when Ryan kisses the back of her hand softly, allowing his lips to linger against it longer than needed. Annoyed by the obvious flirting, the director clears his throat loudly, sending a glare at the actor who he considers a friend. 

Ryan grins at him, whispering something to Natalia that makes her laugh and covers her mouth as she glances at Thomas. 

“If you two are quite through, I would like to finish today’s task. Which, unfortunately, revolves around Mr. Summers.” The sharp tone Thomas speaks in causes everyone to quiet down and to take their seats. 

As Natalia sits next to him again, she gives him that little grin that always tugs on his control that keeps his seriousness in check. But his frown doesn’t falter, he feels a twinge of jealousy and he curses internally before he looks down at his notes. 

“Hunt, I know you’re always uptight, but you should try to loosen up when you're in such extraordinary company.” Ryan teases with a smirk as he glances at Natalia, winking. 

Her smile widens and she shakes her head, trying to refocus on the task at hand instead of the two handsome men in the room. And she couldn’t stop herself from glancing at the man next to her. She could have sworn he was jealous. She had noticed his subtle change in demeanor. The glares he sent towards Ryan, him rolling his eyes, and the deadly tone which he spoke in to get everyone’s attention. But perhaps she was being ridiculous. She knows how professional he is and how quickly he wants to start filming, so he most likely is just annoyed by her dismissing every actor and actress so far. 

Sighing quietly, she looks up at Ryan. “Thomas is right, we should begin so we may move on to the next step.”

The actor nods and pulls his phone out, opening up the email Thomas had sent him. It contained a few lines from the script. He took a few moments to memorize them, before clearing his throat and launching into character. These particular few lines Thomas sent were from a scene that Natalia wasn’t sure would be in the actual film, but the context made it easy for her to discern whether or not the actor could portray her Samuel Carlisle. 

She watches as Ryan pulls his phone out, pretending to answer a call with a charming smile pasted on his face that is evident in his voice as he begins to recite the lines. 

“What if it was mutually beneficial for both of us?” 

His seductive tone makes Natalia smile. So far he is acting the scene out exactly how she would picture Samuel to act. As he finishes the “call”, Thomas nods and writes a few notes down before he turns to Natalia. 

She leans towards him, whispering quietly in his ear. “I believe he captured the character quite well. His appearance,” she pauses and glances at Ryan, looking at him closely with a small smile before she leans back to Thomas’ ear. “He is exactly what I pictured for Samuel.”

Although she was speaking in a hushed, professional tone, her warm breath dancing across the back of his neck urging goosebumps to show themselves on his skin. It takes every ounce of self-control Thomas has to keep his face stoic and free from any emotion. Having her this close to him, in front of others, is not something he particularly enjoys. Not when he has those childish emotions boiling up inside him. Not when Ryan is standing right there. He wishes he could tell the suave actor not to touch her. But, that is not his place. Especially since he does not wish to ever go back down the rabbit hole of love ever again. 

When she pulls away from him, looking at him expectantly, he just nods and stands, extending his hand to Ryan. 

“You have the role. We shall inform you once we know when filming will begin.”

Ryan breaks out into a broad smile, his eyes lighting up in excitement causing Natalia to grin. He shakes Thomas’ hand and grips his arm good-naturedly. 

“Thanks, Hunt.” After releasing the director’s hand, he turns to Natalia. “And thank you, Ms. York for the opportunity. I’m excited to work with you.”

Quickly, she stands and smiles warmly at him. “I’m thrilled to work with you as well, Mr. Summers.”

Addison and Holly are gathering their things, but when they both hear Ryan’s flirtatious tone, they stop and glance at Thomas, then at each other, smirking. 

They can see the older man’s jaw working as his lips form into a deep scowl, his eyes hardening as he observes his friend flirting with Natalia openly. 

“Please, call me Ryan. And call me whenever you want.” He winks at her and smiles when she quietly giggles. 

Thomas groans and rolls his eyes, turning away from them and walks into his kitchen. He gets a tumbler and a bottle of scotch, opening it and pours himself two fingers. He leaves the bottle opened on the counter, taking a small sip as he walks back towards the living room. He notices the two are still engaged in the conversation and he shakes his head. 

“We will be in touch, Ryan. Hopefully soon I can let Thomas choose an actress to be your co-star.” She laughs and glances back at the director with a fond smile, “I’m certain he is ready to either fire me or throw me out by now.”

Ryan chuckles and keeps his eyes glued to Natalia. “Hunt would be an idiot to get rid of you.”

“I believe it is time for you to take your leave,  _ Summers. _ ” Thomas fixes a glare on his old friend.

The actor nods and smiles at everyone before he says his goodbyes and heads out. Not long after, Holly and Addi are standing with Natalia, talking about the film. And Ryan. 

“He is quite handsome. I’m not sure I’ve met someone like him before.” Thomas swears he can picture the awestruck expression on her face and he groans again. 

Addison’s giggling reaches his ears and he decides to go out to the group instead of hiding in the kitchen. He needs to take her mind off the actor and back on… the film. 

“Natalia, we must focus on who we will cast as Alexandria, not girlish fantasies.” His disapproving frown makes Holly smirk. 

The screenwriter glances at Addison, subtly motioning towards the front door and the blonde nods excitedly. 

“Well we will leave you to it. Let us know who you cast!” She wraps Natalia in a tight hug before she moves towards Thomas. 

He holds a hand up, shaking his head and sends her a warning glare that makes her shoulders drop. 

“You should know better than to show any affection towards our resident grouch.” Holly continues to smirk, looking at Hunt knowingly before the two girls say goodbye and leave. 

When the two are finally alone again, Natalia sighs, falling back into his couch. His eyes move to her and they soften immediately at the sight. Deep inside him, he can’t help but feel a warmness settle knowing she feels comfortable enough to make herself at home in his home. He enjoys seeing her in his space. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Her polished voice breaks through his distraction and he shakes his head out of his straying thoughts. He focuses on her face, eyes falling to her lips before he meets her gaze. 

“Do you have an idea what you would like to see from the actress who will play Alexandria?” He moves into the living room, settling onto his couch next to her once more. 

The question urges her to sit up, grabbing her notebook again and flipping through it randomly until she shrugs. “I don’t know how to explain exactly what I want from the woman who will play her.”

Thomas looks at her profile, thinking silently as he takes in the elegant curves of her face. He still has not ever tired of simply observing her. She tugs her bottom lip between her teeth and he forces a groan down before it can escape his mouth. He clears his throat and shifts, turning towards her. 

“Perhaps you can show me. When I cannot feel as though I can properly explain what I want from my cast, I attempt to show them.”

She continues to gently gnaw on her lip until she turns her focus to him. Her voice is quiet and timid. 

“You wish for me to… act it out for you?”

A simple nod is his only form of response, but she can see that familiar glimmer of reassurance in his eyes as they soften. Sensing he won’t let this go, she takes a deep breath and stands, grabbing her script to flip to a scene. The lines she reads are more intimate than others, but she’s certain she can portray what she wants through this scene. 

_ But perhaps… _

“Would you mind running the scene with me?”

Again, a nod is his only response until he gets his own script and begins flipping through the pages. “What page?”

After she tells him, he finds the scene and clears his throat as he feels his cheeks beginning to heat. Usually, this type of scene would not bother him so much, but playing it out with  _ her _ , that will prove to be difficult. 

“Would you like to begin or have Samuel start it?”

His voice has deepened and he keeps his gaze focused on the lines. But she is oblivious to how this is affecting him. Although her nerves are rising, she manages to speak. 

“Perhaps you should start. It will give me a chance to feel it out.”

Thomas clears his throat, pointing to the line he’s starting at. He takes a deep breath and settles into the character. 

The scene she chose is intimate, the first intimate moment between Samuel and Alexandria. The two had been flirting constantly and the sexual tension between them had grown at an alarming rate. This scene is the final breaking point for them to realize their feelings and give in to them. 

“I must admit, the time I have spent with you has been unforgettable, Alexandria.” Thomas, or Samuel in this instance, moves closer to his counterpart. 

Her breath hitches audibly and her lips part as she looks up into the dark eyes she’s found much comfort in as of late. She remembers her line as his hand tentatively reaches for hers, softly touching her palm with his fingers. 

“Mr. Carlisle, what are you—“ 

He places a gentle finger on her lips, quieting her before she can finish, just as the script advises. 

“Samuel, and please tell me you have felt the same spark between us. I cannot focus on anything except you. Whether you are in the room or not. You consume my thoughts.”

Natalia thinks back to the script, but his touches fluster her mind. Instinctively, she moves closer to him, her own fingers lacing together with his. When his soft gaze meets her own, she relaxes and the lines come flooding back. 

“Samuel, the way you have described how you feel towards me is beyond my expectations, but,” Her head tilts back as she looks up at the man her heart has begun yearning for and settles her chocolate eyes on his mouth. “You have no inclination how much I have longed to hear those words fall from your lips.”

She watches as Thomas, or Samuel, smiles widely. The simple sight takes her breath away and she looks up at him in awe. The finger that was on her lips slides down and under her chin, tilting her head up more. His smile grows slightly as he can see the look in her eyes. 

“Thomas…” Her voice is strained, her heart is beating wildly as both fall out of character. 

She can see his eyes darken at his name falling from her tongue and he tightens his fingers around hers. The intimacy of the moment is so perfect, neither want it to end, but as he dips his head to meet her lips, his phone ringing jolts the two apart. 

He mumbles an expletive when she turns away from him again, much like yesterday in the guest house. He opens his mouth to say something, to get her back into his arms, but that damned ringing pulls him away to the kitchen to get his phone. She allows herself to turn and watch him. Her heart is still racing, but she bites her lip to hide the wide smile threatening to break through. 

When she hears him answer his phone, the deep voice travels through his home and reaches her ears. His voice, his eyes, his whole self, it all is something she’s turned to for comfort in these past many weeks. While she listens to him speak to someone about the film, she closes her eyes, allowing his soothing sound to calm her. The two moments they’ve shared have proven he finds her at least somewhat attractive and that alone excites her. But the way he has looked at her those two times is beyond any description that comes to her mind. 

As she picks the script up, looking over the lines, her smile drops as a realization hits her. 

He’s an A-list director. A former model. He can act. 

_ He can act.  _

Perhaps he is simply playing along to not hurt her. After all, he has access to beautiful models, actresses. Women surely flock to him. She sighs and shakes her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. 

If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t be treating her to his guest house. He wouldn’t compliment her. She is simply being immature and allowing ridiculous insecurities bother her. She’s come to know Thomas. To  _ trust  _ him. And he has come to trust her. She knows this. 

Releasing a breath, a smile washes over her as he comes back to the living room. She turns towards him and he swallows hard, obviously nervous after their encounter. Instead of her bringing it up, she just reassures him by squeezing his hand gently. She nods once, her eyes showing her understanding before she pulls back and motions to the script. 

“I hope I showed what I am looking for in Alexandria.”

Relieved, Thomas offers a hint of a smile before he turns serious. 

“You did, and I have an idea on whom we could cast.”

“Oh! Wonderful. I promise that if you think she will be the best, then I will simply allow you to choose.” Her soft giggle fills his ears and warms his heart. 

Seeing his eyes focusing on her lips again, she clears her throat before she speaks up. 

“So, who is she?”

He straightens, setting his jaw as he looks at her with confidence.

“You.”

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic between these two begins to shift and a couple important decisions are made. 
> 
> Thank you to my bestie for all her support and advice throughout my block. I appreciate you so much!

After parting ways with Thomas for the night, her mind keeps replaying his words. Well, perhaps just the one word to express who he wants as his female lead. 

_ "You."  _

His intense eyes met hers in that moment and she could practically see the gears turning in his mind. She knew he wouldn’t let this go. He truly wanted her to be his female lead. 

_ His.  _

_ Despite her surprise, she recognizes Thomas’ reassuring expression and the softness in his eyes. But she also recognizes that firmness. His jaw is set in determination, his shoulders straightened as he looks at her expectantly.  _

_ “I… Thomas, I’m not an actress.” _

_ He scoffs and she watches as his expression turns stern, his features hardening. “You also expressed that you are no screenwriter, yet look at the work you have done on this film.” _

She shakes her head from that stray thought, or wish, and gets out of the queen size bed in Thomas’ guest home. It is beyond comfortable and she is tired, but her mind is too full of thoughts churning she cannot even imagine sleeping right now. When her bare feet meet the cool hardwood floors, she shivers slightly at the cool air meeting her exposed skin. The tank top and shorts she wore to bed did not do much to keep her tired body warm. After she flips her lamp on, she grabs her robe, slipping it on and tying the bathrobe belt into a bow. 

After searching for a lighter and candle, she finds one of each and heads out to the backyard. Noticing no lights on inside the modest Hollywood mansion, she relaxes and finds one of the chaise lounge chairs. After she gently lies back, she sets the candle on the table next to her and lights it. A quiet sigh escapes her lips as she gazes up at the starry night sky. 

She continues to mull over his offer. Although, he seems quite set with his choice and she actually told him she would allow him final choice on whichever actress he chose. 

Ah, but that was it. Whichever  _ actress  _ he chose. She is not an actress in any way, shape, or form. But, she had always dreamed of being one. Ever since she was a child. 

She shakes her head to rid herself of those memories. What mattered is now. The present. And now, Thomas is flooding her thoughts once more. 

As she looks upon the twinkling stars in the sky, their beauty subdued by the city lights, she cannot help but feel giddy at every previous statement and action throughout the day that hinted at Thomas’ attraction to her. Then the scene they acted out together. The tension. The electricity. The  _ spark.  _ Her heart skips at the memory of his fingers wrapped around her hand. Their lips just a breath away from each other. His touch sending her body into overdrive, but then his eyes calming her nerves. 

Oh how she wishes she could taste him. Feel his lips beat against hers in heavy passion. Allow him to make her his in _ every way possible.  _

Alas, he would not fall for her. Especially due to his professionalism and his passion regarding his work. On top of that, she would not want to jeopardize the friendship she had with him. He means so much to her. 

As her eyes keep closed and she thinks over all the events that have happened the past few months, a quiet noise startles her. She jolts up and opens her eyes, squinting as she searches for the source of the sound. A silhouette emerges from the shadows of the mansion. Natalia recognizes the build of the man slowly walking towards her and she releases a sigh, relaxing back against the comfortable lounger.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.”

She can see him shake his head as he pulls one of the other chaise lounges next to hers, lying back against it silently. When she turns her head to give him a small smile, she quietly gasps and proceeds to cover her mouth before averting her eyes.

The sight revealed his bare chest exposed underneath the large opening of his silk robe. The light from the candle highlighted his taut muscles peeking beneath the expensive material and it sent her heart into a wild rhythm. She swallows and tries to calm herself, keeping her wide eyes forward to hide the simple shock from the man sitting next to her. The man who she’s constantly fought her desires over.

Hearing her small noise allowed a small amount of pride to swell in his chest and he smirks when he notices her breathing picking up. Even though his original plan was not to join her in his backyard, he couldn’t resist the temptation to spend time with her when he saw her sitting in the dark save for the candlelight and stars above her. He had been struggling to rid his mind of thoughts that consisted of the woman next to him. She has overtaken his mind. After he came downstairs and he saw her outside, he didn’t even fight the urge to join her. He needs to talk to her, especially after the moment they shared earlier this evening, he needs to simply talk with her.

“Thomas?” She is turned towards him, sitting up, cross-legged on the chair.

He sits up, resting his elbows on his knees as he focuses on her. The orange light from the flame illuminates the features of her natural beauty. Her chestnut eyes reflect every flick of the burning wick, her provocative lips are dropping into a frown, worry flashing across her face.

“I believe we should speak of,” he pauses, frowning as he attempts to find the correct phrasing, “the scene we ran together.”

She feels a knot form together in the pit of her stomach. She bites her bottom lip as her eyes drop down to her lap where her hands twist together. She had wondered when he would bring this up.

“I apologize, it was the first scene I saw that I believed I could express easily with…” Her eyes widen again when she almost slips  _ “you.”  _ She picks her head up and looks at him, beginning to speak again. “Before this film, I had wished I never left Britain. I believed that was where I belonged. Everything I ever had a passion for was not good enough for my father. For my family. I wanted to go to Juilliard, act on Broadway, or even in Hollywood, but that dream was left at that. Just a dream. My parents laughed at my passion for that industry.”

Thomas steals a glance at her, watching as her hands fold together in her lap, an attempt to hold them still. When she begins to speak again, he eyes her lips subconsciously. 

“I got in.” His eyes meet hers, urging her to explain. “To Juilliard. I was accepted but I didn’t go. I wanted to honor my family.”

His eyebrows shoot up, “You were accepted into Juilliard yet you say you are not an actress? Natalia, that explains the raw talent you exude.”

A quiet giggle escapes her lips and she smiles at him, “That was simply beginner’s luck.”

He scoffs and narrows his eyes at her, regarding her closely. 

“Do not make me scold you.” 

His lips curve up when she laughs, but her happiness falls as quickly as it arrived. 

“Not long before I applied, I began dating my ex. I suppose it was a large deciding factor, besides the lack of support from my family, to choose not to go to Juilliard. But, Andrew Childers is—“

“A senator for New York. That was your fiancé?” Thomas’ eyes widen as he looks at her nodding. 

“We began dating not long after I finished school in Britain. My father wanted me to move to New York, the embassy, so I could begin to learn the ins and outs of politics. He wanted me to join his campaign and eventually be the one in his seat. He wanted me to be the ambassador of Britain for America. But, I had no desire for that. My brother, Landon, he knew that so he worked hard to find favor in my father’s eyes and he did once I began dating a U.S. senator. Things looked perfect. My family adored Andrew, as did I, until I had flown back to Britain for my father and returned to find another woman with my future husband.”

He watches her take a deep breath in, settling herself as her hands fidget in her lap. He wishes he could bring some sort of comfort to her. Her eyes focus on the pool, the crystal clear blue sparkles under the night sky and the candle casts a dim orange hue across the gentle ripples caused from the slight breeze. 

“I schooled my expression into one of a professional politician and removed the engagement ring from my hand, dropped it to the floor and told him it was over before I grabbed my bag and closed the door behind me. I went to the embassy, hoping to find comfort behind the walls, but everyone told me I was being rash and that Andrew is what I needed. What the family needed to make a good alliance with America.”

Natalia wipes at her cheeks hastily and Thomas looks at her sympathetically, his eyes softening in understanding. 

“My mom didn’t even bat an eye and I can’t help but question my own  _ father’s  _ fidelity. How can a woman put up with that?”

She finally breaks down fully and he quickly moves to her side, scowling at the pain that selfish, imbecile caused. He wraps his arms around her, his chin rests atop her head while his hand rubs large circles on her back. The soft robe she is wearing rides up on her thighs when she adjusts herself closer to him and respectfully, he pulls the material back down. He closes his eyes when she sobs once more and he can feel the warm tears dripping onto his neck and shoulder. But he pays no mind to them, instead focusing on her breathing beginning to steady. 

“The fool clearly does not know how to put his own selfish desires aside. He would not have been worthy of you. He never was.” His voice is filled with certainty and an edge she’s not heard often. “I do not say this to simply coddle your feelings, I speak only the truth and I do not say it to flatter you either.”

She gingerly lifts her head, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes. His heart clenches in his chest at the sight. 

“I’ve never once heard someone tell me that personally. All my family, even the people whom I considered friends told me I made a mistake leaving Andrew. Knowing there is someone who I know, someone who… cares about me to say that, it means so much to me.” She sniffs and wipes the corner of her eyes before looking at him gratefully. “Thank you for speaking the truth and allowing me to make a mess of myself.”

He offers her a small smile and gently squeezes her in his embrace. “You may speak with me about whatever you wish, whenever you need to. I adore your thoughts and I will  _ never  _ betray your trust.”

The breath catches in her throat audibly at the offer and steadily, her breathing begins to pick its pace up again. 

Tentatively, he rests a hand on her knee. His eyes settle on that hand as his thumb begins to gently rub small circles on her bare skin, ignoring his desire spiking at the feel of her soft warmth. When he raises his eyes to meet hers, he clears his throat and she can see the vulnerability pushing its way to the surface. His shoulders are tense, jaw set and lips firm in a neutral expression while he tries to calm his nerves.

The intensity of his gaze causes her breath to come in difficult bursts and she can only stare at him, lips parted, heart racing and skin tingling under his simple touch.

“I can no longer continue this professional relationship.” He watches as her face falls visibly and he quickly finishes his thought, “What I mean to say is, you have overtaken all my thoughts. You steal my attention when we are in the same room or not. If I  _ can _ sleep, I wake to your face in my mind. I long to feel your touch, to feel the comfort of your presence, and to hear your gentle voice in my ear. I understand this puts us in a predicament, but when I witnessed one of my oldest acquaintances actively flirting with you, my heart finished its betrayal and the scene we ran together finally forced my hand. Our work together will eventually come to an end, and as for us, I cannot stand aside and allow someone else to step in. I… I did not fathom I would ever go back down the path of, dare I say, love, but I have also learned certain things are worth the risk.”

Thomas takes a breath, internally scolding himself for speaking like a lovestruck fool. He never quite imagined himself speaking words like those in such a setting. Never again. But it seems he has a soft heart when it comes to Natalia. He only hopes the shock on her face will fade and be replaced with a sense of joy.

“You truly feel that way?” Her brief shock has melted into surprise, “About me?”

He nods, not trusting his voice as he waits with bated breath to hear her accept his confession, to say something that agrees with him. Then she places her hand on top of his, staring down at them with a smile when she speaks again.

“I have dreamed of hearing you say things like that to me.” She sheepishly looks up to him. “I never thought my dreams would come true.”

Thomas drops his head as a rare broad smile spreads on his face and he releases a deep breath he was holding. Hesitantly, she interlaces their fingers, giving his hand a subtle squeeze. 

“I… I hope this is ok.”

He picks his head up, the smile still holding on his lips as he gazes upon the beautiful woman at his side. He nods and lifts their hands, kissing the back of her hand with tender lips, holding them there as he closes his eyes to savor the moment.

“What do we do now?” She looks at him fondly, “About this. Us.”

He kisses her hand once more before dropping it with his in his lap, bringing his other hand over and enveloping hers completely. Smiling tenderly, he reaches over and tucks that one stray curl behind her ear, his fingers grazing the side of her neck, lingering. When he drops his hand, his expression turns serious, but the gentle caressing of her hand doesn’t stop.

“I will not allow the media to invade our private lives and smear your name. I believe we should keep our relationship quiet until the film premieres.” He frowns at the thought of not having the ability to show her off as his. “I will not admit that will be easy for me.”

Natalia nods thoughtfully, furrowing her eyebrows as she tugs her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“If it would be alright with you, I personally prefer we take things slow. After…  _ him,  _ I’m not sure I could handle another heartbreak. Especially because I have grown to care for you a lot, Thomas.”

His demeanor softens again, allowing her time to think and speak. He continues to gently rub the back of her hand, savoring her silk skin held in his own. 

“I meant… you’re an amazing friend and someone I’ve grown to respect exponentially. You are so talented and—“

She trails off when he begins to chuckle quietly next to her. His dark eyes meet hers and she can see the humor glimmering inside the deep pools. He quiets down and kisses the back of her hand again, smiling against her skin.

“I have grown to care for you very much as well, Natalia. More than I could have imagined.”

Noticeably, she relaxes and a shy smile finds her lips before breaking his gaze and staring up into the dark night atmosphere once again. He watches her focus on the sparkling sky, assuming she’s looking at all the constellations. 

“Venus is right there.” She points up at the bright planet with her index finger, leaning into him in hopes of showing him what she sees. 

Thomas furrows his eyebrows and narrows his eyes when he begins to search for her point of focus. He shakes his head, tilting it into her as he continues to look. He frowns in frustration and sits up straight, looking at Natalia when he speaks. 

“I cannot see what you are referring to.”

A quiet laugh comes from her and his eyes narrow again, but a hint of amusement is showing in the dark orbs. 

“If you will, Mr. Hunt.” She takes one of his hands in hers, pointing his index finger towards the planet shining in the dark sky, and leans into him, making certain she’s showing him the correct spot. “See that one, right there?”

At first, he simply watches her take his hand and use his finger as a pointer. He welcomes the closeness from her, his lips turning up slowly at the comfort he finds in her presence. But, at the tug of her hand, he looks to the sky, easily finding The Evening Star with her assistance. The sight doesn’t capture his attention though, he instead turns back to her, a small, gentle smile grows on his tender lips. 

“It’s beautiful.”

When she nods in agreement, she turns to him and sees his focus on her instead. A deep red blush overtakes her olive skin and another shy smile forms on her lips as their eyes meet. 

“You aren’t even paying attention. You would be a terrible student.” Slowly, she drops their joined hands into her lap. 

“If you were the teacher, I would be as you describe.” He smirks at her small intake of air before he slowly leans towards her, “Your beauty is unmatched.”

She giggles again, tugging his lips into another smile as they stare at each other in a comfortable silence. His Adam’s apple moves at the force of him swallowing when he reaches his hand up to gently cup her cheek. Her velvety skin feels perfect under his palm. Everything about the woman next to him has felt perfect even though his mind had put excuses and fears in front of his heart. After witnessing that he could easily lose Natalia’s heart to someone else, he realized that he would rather take a risk and enjoy the moment instead of suffering due to his broken heart. It was time he quit being a coward. In a gentle motion, his hand slips under her chin, tilting her beautiful face up, her lips so close to his.

“Thomas, if you believe I can play the role of Alexandria, then I… I will. But, please, if you have any doubt, even if it is a sliver of doubt, tell me now. I do not wish to ruin this for you.”

“I have no doubt regarding your place in this film. You know this character, this story, more than anyone.” He notices her eyes focus on his, still slightly worried. “If it is any consolidation, I will be by your side throughout the entire process. I will assist in any way I am able, if you wish. I am certain Ryan would be more than happy to assist as well.”   
  
The disgusted tone lacing his deep voice causes another laugh to bubble up inside her.

“I suppose between the two of you I should have plenty of support.” She nuzzles into his hand still holding her chin, “I must thank you for everything you have done for me.”

A nod is his response before he begins to lean towards her, feeling as though her lips are magnet, pulling him towards her. Achingly slow, she watches as his eyes stare deeply into hers, waiting for any sign resistance, but she simply shuts them, inviting him closer.

The moment his tender lips meet hers, she slinks her arms around his neck. The kiss is soft and gentle, his warm breath dances with her own. Within a split second, he slowly begins to fall back onto the chair, pulling her with him as they never break their embrace. In a swift moment, his tongue slips between her tantalizing lips, meeting hers with a newfound hunger and desire. A moan mixes with their growing breaths until he pulls back.

Both stare at each other, attempting to calm their racing hearts and the excitement buzzing within them. She notices his dark eyes have become a deeper brown, nearly turning black from the desire coursing through his veins. His comforting hand rests on the side of her neck, his thumb brushes her jawline in a repetitive gesture. 

“I--”   
  
“You--”   
  
They both smile at each other and her shy laugh causes him to pull her into his arms again. His nose buries into her hair as he closes his eyes. She sighs against his chest, melting into his warm embrace.   
  
“I… that was…” Natalia just laughs again and he chuckles, tightening his arms around her.

“I agree, Ms. York.” Thomas kisses the top of her head. “I agree.”   
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
